Urdnot Branka
Urdnot Branka currently lives on the Citadel in the Zakera Ward. When visiting the Cerberus Daily News forum, she goes by Armax_Hammer. Background Life on Tuchanka and Rite of Passage Branka was born and raised in a small female camp. For a surviving krogan child, growing up was dangerous. When Branka was mature enough, a few breeding requests soon revealed that, like many before her, she was not fertile. She was assigned to other jobs to contribute to her camp. The genophage, and the idea that a woman was not valuable unless she was fertile, influenced the way she saw herself. Come time for her Rite, Branka managed to survive. She and many others were expected to survive in the wilderness of Tuchanka. If they managed to make it back home, the Rite would be complete. It took Branka three months to finish her Rite. She refuses to speak of what happened during that time but her personality changed: hardened. Since then, and many years after, Branka felt the genophage was justified. If females had to suffer for it, she only hoped males suffered more. Branka’s Mother and the Reaper War The most significant foundation in Branka’s life was her mother. In time, her mother was able to help her daughter sort through her anger and frustrations. When the Reapers arrived on Tuchanka, there were many casualties; Branka’s mother was among them. Alone and angry, Branka wanted to join in the fight. She managed to get off of Tuchanka, telling herself it was the best way to help. In truth, Branka was only running away. The death of her mother was a fresh wound, and with the genophage cured, she was now fertile. She did not want to face the pressure of breeding. The Citadel (2186 – present day) After leaving Tuchanka, Branka made her home on the Citadel. The drastic change between settings made it difficult for her to adjust, and has only made her more insecure in the long run. Branka lent her assistance to the war effort, going where help was needed, and even fought on Earth. She managed to survive, and helped with the rebuilding efforts on Earth for a time. Eventually she returned to the Citadel instead of Tuchanka. She recently moved to Illium with the promise of a higher salary from the shipping company she works for. After making her home on Illium she offered another CDN member help when they were looking to move off Omega. Now Branka shares her apartment with a turian female, Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii). Branka has gotten to know Gurtak Zed, known on the CDN boards as KroganZed, and developed something of a crush on him. She struggles with her feelings due to his promiscuous nature with other women in the past. Not wanting to be another "notch" on his belt (and unsure how to handle romantic relationships in general) she tends to keep quiet on the matter. Only recently did she speak to him on the topic when he started making unwanted advances on her, assuming she wanted a relationship the same as he did. Branka turned him down. Zed eventually left and Branka has moved on from her childish infatuation. Personality For a krogan, Branka is surprisingly gentle. Life on the Citadel taught her to be careful in the way she approached others. Life on Tuchanka and social media on the Citadel have convinced Branka she is not beautiful. She often wishes she could be pretty like an asari. Her self-esteem cripples her attempts to make friends or start any relationships. Visiting and chatting on the CDN forums is slowly drawing her out of her shell. At times, especially when she's distressed, Branka has a habit of pushing others way. Even when they are trying to help. She becomes standoffish, almost determined to make them see her the way she sees herself. For the most part, Branka is sensitive, and can be quite gullible. She tends to take what is said by others at face value though when push comes to shove the krogan does her best to stand her ground, and she's fiercely loyal to those she considers friends. Trivia * In the past, she frequented the Armax Arsenal Arena. A small fan following nicknamed her the “Armax Hammer”. * Branka owns two pet varren: a female named Kalros—once a racing varren (now retired)—and a male varren pup named Kruban. * Her varren, Kalros, recently birthed a litter of 8 varren pups with the majority of them given away to fellow CDN members. * During a midnight snack raid, Branka was convinced there was a ghost in the apartment. In the end, it was revealed to be a fat pyjak. He now belongs to Mex who has named it "Chunk." * Branka speaks with an accent (like the krogan mechanic on Tuchanka). * Her favorite color is blue. * Branka is demisexual; she will not consent to sex unless she has formed a meaningful bond with her partner first. Branka workoutfit.png Branka holovids.gif Branka armor2.png Branka armor.png Threads Hammer Strikes Iron: As Tetsu Fujimoto recovers in hospital from the Anathema affair, Branka helps defend against an unexpected intruder - Mekan. Someone Took My Varren: Branka's varren are stolen; Aneeda and Kirok are on the case. Vimanthia finds it funny. I Need Decorations!: Deciding to deal with the DDS sewers by making art of them. Leads to an encounter with Bibbles the kakliosaur. Costumes And Candy: Halloween Time! It starts with Branka hosting a special episode of News With Curr, to Curr's immense confusion. Category:Krogan Category:Characters